


The Caravan 'Holiday'

by KittieHill



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Caravans, Masturbation, Quiet Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched an old episode of Top Gear where they went camping in a caravan and then this happened. I LOVE the idea of Hammond and May together </p><p>Not Beta'd, please comment and let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caravan 'Holiday'

The caravan was cold despite the three men crowded into the tiny space. Richard listened frustrated to Jeremy’s loud snores echoing around Dorset; He sighed loudly which caused James to snigger beside him in the double bed "We should put a pillow over his head."

Richard giggled and relaxed into the strangely comfortable foam beneath him. His body ached from the tension of having to deal with Jeremy complaining all day and all he wanted was a hot shower and a wank. Neither available to him at the moment. He exhaled shakily and palmed his half-hard cock through his pyjama bottoms.

"Hammond?" James asked quietly.

Richard feigned sleep, his breathing deep and even as he ignored his co-presenter. He was too tired to make conversation and hoped that the older man would just fall asleep.

James exhaled shakily, his fingers stroking along the hardness pressed against the flannel fabric of his trousers. He looked over at the sleeping form of Hammond and decided he couldn’t put off his need; he unbuttoned his shirt, opening it around his ribs and pulled his trousers down over his arse, freeing his cock to the cold air of the caravan. His fingers stroked the hot tip, pressing the bundle of nerves under the head feeling the pleasure running through his veins with every touch. James continued checking over for the other men waking up but Jeremy continued snoring whilst Richard lay silently, breathing deeply beside him.

James wrapped his fingers around the shaft, tugging roughly at his foreskin, exposing the glans and head to his caress. He brought his hand to his lips and licked the palm before replacing it on his cock, enjoying the new slip of skin, his hips moved gently into his fist, his wrist twisting slightly with every upstroke as he felt the precum begin to flow over his foreskin and onto his fingers. He bit his lip almost painfully to stifle his moans around the quiet room, his hands continuing their steady rhythm.

Richard lay in shock; his eyes closed in the darkness of the caravan whilst he listened to his close friend get himself off. It was obvious what James was up to, the tell-tale noises of skin on skin seemed to echo around the room and Hammond could smell the heady scent of male arousal in the air. His own cock twitched to full hardness as he listened to James’ breathing getting deeper, his muffled moans causing Richard to reach down and grab himself, stroking quickly and efficiently as he knew would finish him soon.

"Hammond? You awake?" James asked with a start, his hand stopping all movement and his cock softening slightly.

"Shut up, James" Richard said his hand continuing to move quickly, obvious under the bedding the men shared.

James grunted a response and took himself back in hand; his cock twitching with interest again as James listened to Richard bring himself closer to orgasm, their thrusting hips rocking the caravan slightly as they fucked their palms. James stroked his balls, cupping and rolling them as his hand sped up, flicking at the glans and smearing precum over the sensitive head, Richard meanwhile grabbed his erection tightly, pulling away and spitting on his palm the younger man thrust into the wetness, his hips thrusting more shakily as he neared his peak.

The knowledge of Richard stroking himself so close to James was enough to send him into blissful ecstasy and he groaned low as ropes of hot cum coated his lower stomach, his balls tight to his body tingled as he emptied himself over his greying curls. James’ moan was enough to send Richard spiralling too and he whimpered as he came, covering his t-shirt with thick white cum. His body shaking from the intense pleasure as he continued stroking himself until he was spent, lying panting and exposed beside his close friend.

The two men lay in silence, the only noise being the regular trains passing the campsite and Jeremy’s snores. Neither man wanted to admit what they had done; the sexual frustration had passed and guilt and embarrassment had kicked in. James grabbed his underwear and cleaned himself off as best he could before kicking them to the floor. Richard was in a more difficult position; his t-shirt coated in quickly drying cum would be fair game for ridicule by Jeremy in the morning. His stomach clenched as he imagined having to explain himself but James spoke first.

"Put your hoodie on. Say you were cold. I’ll put mine on too."

"Oh… yeh – Cheers mate." Richard said thankful for the answer to his problem. Grabbing his hoodie he pulled it over his head and turned onto his side away from James who continued lying on his back looking up at the caravan roof.

"Night James." Richard whispered.

"Night Hammond." James replied, grabbing for his own hoodie.


End file.
